User talk:Speedysnitch
Speedysnitch Talk Page User:Speedysnitch/Sandbox User:Speedysnitch/sig Main Page I have finished the mainpage and will start doing regular pages. Message me whenever you need info the last message was fromshurtagal 21:39, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Pages Can i start making proper pages now.shurtagal 22:04, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I'll start with eragon where did you find a tempalte for the information column can you give me a link. shurtagal 22:26, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes thanks it helped alotshurtagal 22:41, August 23, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean (by the way i've done the first bit of the eragon page if you want to check it out)shurtagal 22:56, August 23, 2011 (UTC) i have done nowshurtagal 22:59, August 23, 2011 (UTC) glad you like itshurtagal 23:03, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Philosopher's Stone I like your new page about the philosopher's stone.shurtagal 23:18, August 23, 2011 (UTC) By the way what is the sorcerors stone lol.shurtagal 23:20, August 23, 2011 (UTC) bye.shurtagal 23:24, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Catergories I've given all of the book pages categories change them if you want.shurtagal 23:33, August 23, 2011 (UTC) you will have to delete this page it was an accidentle post and i have made the proper version on another page so you should delete this http://rbooks.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Fanatsy. shurtagal 17:53, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Edits how have you saved your edits. wikia keeps telling me i can't edit because the servers are down.shurtagal 20:42, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Logo nice new logo. shurtagal 20:57, August 24, 2011 (UTC) you should probably have book wiki written underneath.shurtagal 21:05, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ok, its good as it is anyway.shurtagal 21:07, August 24, 2011 (UTC) good choice for a background.shurtagal 21:34, August 24, 2011 (UTC) yes.shurtagal 21:37, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Eragon Page Eragon page is complete let me now if there's anything wrong with it.shurtagal 21:48, August 24, 2011 (UTC) yes.shurtagal 21:50, August 24, 2011 (UTC) yes.shurtagal 21:52, August 24, 2011 (UTC) thanks for adding the pic on the eldest page i've been trying to do that for ten minutes minutes cos' i've forgotten how.shurtagal 22:26, August 24, 2011 (UTC) bye gotta go now bye i'll be back later in the week.shurtagal 22:33, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Main Page The Main page looks a lot better now. good idea about the slideshow.shurtagal 10:51, August 30, 2011 (UTC) There are 14 people on this wiki.shurtagal 10:55, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Can you delete the crow page i need to remake it,Thanks.shurtagal 16:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) IS THIS IT? IS THIS IT? Help!!! I am being Mouse-Napped by...(Aliens!!!) 23:12, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ok. :D Help!!! I am being Mouse-Napped by...(Aliens!!!) i am :) Help!!! I am being Mouse-Napped by...(Aliens!!!) 14:35, September 3, 2011 (UTC) yea and ok. I Shall Rule World!!!((Or atleast the Pizza World)) 15:31, September 3, 2011 (UTC) hi. yea i was editing. I got back from karate 5 minutes ago so yea. :D I Shall Rule World!!!((Or atleast the Pizza World)) 22:19, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ok then. (lupin fan1) RE:Vesago banning. is he banned from thhe entire site.shurtagal 23:08, September 8, 2011 (UTC) don't unban him i agree that he should have been banned i'm just sad it happened.shurtagal 23:09, September 8, 2011 (UTC) bye.shurtagal 23:10, September 8, 2011 (UTC) btw maybe you should delete all the pictures ves put on here cos they have nothing to do with the wiki.shurtagal 23:13, September 8, 2011 (UTC) --- Speedysnich you can't just beleve what Larkflight said about me, I'm not a pediphile when she asked about my girlfrends she said I offended her, I asked how I could make it up to her then she in all capitols "ME F@$K ME" immediately I asked how old she was then what the age of consent is in order to know I wouldn't be breaking any laws for somthing I wouldn't do and everything I said afterward was just atemps at makeing convertion.Vesago 13:10, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I forgive Thank you Speedy truly, I forgive you so meny people have been so quick to judge me based on how I live my life so I must be an absolute sexual deveant like if I were Zues or somthing and as for the title ... that was a mistake on my part Vesago 21:30, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Shurtagal Hello, Speedy. I know I've already told you this on chat, but just for a reminder, I really think that Shurtagal should be an admin. I mean, he's contributed a lot to this Wiki, and is doing a terrific job. Of course, some of this decision is entirely up to Shurtagal, if he wishes to be admin or not. Thanks :D Larkie Fox dung! 15:18, September 10, 2011 (UTC) BTW larky and speedy i don't want to be an admin i have my hands full at pellinor wiki.shurtagal 16:25,September 10, 2011 (UTC) KB who kickbanned me from the chat ? I Shall Rule World!!!((Or atleast the Pizza World)) 15:55, September 10, 2011 (UTC) yea ok........... I Shall Rule World!!!((Or atleast the Pizza World)) 15:56, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm back working here again. hi speedy. i'll start work on this wiki again but i'm not going on chat on this wiki ever because of what ves and larky keep saying to each other.shurtagal 17:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC) admin reply Yes,but it's up to you.shurtagal 22:28, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ok.shurtagal 16:21, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Unfinished Pages maybe you should get some of the people who have made pages to finish them quickly. because we have about 5 unfinished page.shurtagal 16:35, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Vesago's Blog you commented on ves's blog you said "now evreybodies going to know" what did you mean. do you know who he is talking about.shurtagal 18:44, September 11, 2011 (UTC) when what happened.shurtagal 18:46, September 11, 2011 (UTC) omg.shurtagal 18:48, September 11, 2011 (UTC) i came across it by accident i'm glad its going to be deleted. shurtagal 18:53, September 11, 2011 (UTC) gtg bye be back some time in the week.shurtagal 18:56, September 11, 2011 (UTC) kk.I Shall Rule World!!!((Or atleast the Pizza World)) 23:14, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm on Vesago 22:34, September 13, 2011 (UTC) User box reply Not yet. Have you changed them?.shurtagal 20:14, September 16, 2011 (UTC) i like the inheriwiki one. Thanks.shurtagal 21:10, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Back now? can i get back on nowVesago 22:59, September 16, 2011 (UTC) thanksVesago 23:06, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Infobox ima still here, i am just eating food. they infobox are good. :) I Shall Rule World!!!((Or atleast the Pizza World)) 15:53, September 17, 2011 (UTC) i know. i am sorry about those. but right now i am sick and eating so yea... I Shall Rule World!!!((Or atleast the Pizza World)) 15:55, September 17, 2011 (UTC) yea. thanks buddy. :D I Shall Rule World!!!((Or atleast the Pizza World)) 15:59, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I Shall Rule World!!!((Or atleast the Pizza World)) 16:05, September 17, 2011 (UTC):D I Shall Rule World!!!((Or atleast the Pizza World)) 16:05, September 17, 2011 (UTC) kk i am on. I Shall Rule World!!!((Or atleast the Pizza World)) 16:11, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Contributor I don't understand. what do you mean by we had the first ever wikia contributor.shurtagal 19:26, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ermm yes i know what a contributor is but what you said makes no sense.shurtagal 20:01, September 17, 2011 (UTC) who is it.shurtagal 20:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) yes i can see it, but where does it say about the first ever wiki contributor.shurtagal 20:10, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Speedy, are you on right now? I Shall Rule World!!!((Or atleast the Pizza World)) 21:33, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes yes its good thanks.shurtagal 08:23, September 18, 2011 (UTC) kk, but i am also on Transformice (a game i play) and 2 other wiki's so i might not rely as fast. Welcome to the Dark Side([[User talk:Lupin fan1|'We... Have... COOKIES *_* ']]) 21:58, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Message lark flight sent me an angry message for no reason. do you know why she did it.shurtagal 17:08, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Shurtagal (WTF) He did ''send me a message on my talk page, but someone got rid of it. Just fuck off. [[User:Larkflight|''Lar']][[User:Blackfur|'kie']] Larkie! 19:48, September 23, 2011 (UTC) oh yes of course i did (sarcasm). are you just accusing everyone of everything now larkie. seriously wtf.shurtagal 18:18, September 24, 2011 (UTC) sorry i remember the message now.shurtagal 19:18, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Quitting Hi Speedy. I am Quitting this wiki due to the fact the Larkflight caled me a bitch and other stuff. I will not argue and will just leave. Thanks for having me here. Bye. [[User:Lupin fan1|'Burritos are...']]([[User talk:Lupin fan1|'EVIL!!! KILL THEM!!!']]) 21:39, September 23, 2011 (UTC) kk i am there. [[User:Lupin fan1|'Burritos are...']]([[User talk:Lupin fan1|'EVIL!!! KILL THEM!!!']]) 21:56, September 23, 2011 (UTC) THANKS I AM ZA HONERD!!! :D [[User:Lupin fan1|'Burritos are...']]([[User talk:Lupin fan1|'EVIL!!! KILL THEM!!!']]) 22:28, September 23, 2011 (UTC) hi. i'm on chat nowshurtagal 18:15, September 24, 2011 (UTC) okshurtagal 18:31, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ok i'm going there nowshurtagal 18:33, September 24, 2011 (UTC) are you still on wikia.shurtagal 19:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Blog i read the blog.shurtagal 19:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC) yeah.shurtagal 19:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC) spooks deletion. can you delete the spooks apprentice page please.shurtagal 19:30, September 24, 2011 (UTC) go to hp wiki chat btw this wiki is seriously glitching delete the emoticons quickly.shurtagal 19:43, September 24, 2011 (UTC) oh you let her backVesago 15:30, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Awkward yeah im kinda quitting. but i'll still be here occasionally so dont delete my profile. bye.shurtagal 19:39, September 25, 2011 (UTC) i just think i have become obsessed with wikia and i want to cut down. plus i'm in my gcse year and i need to concentrate on my exams.shurtagal 19:52, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Idea Hey Speedy. I got a idea for the book pages. I was thinking we should like have a list of chapters and like a quick summary about them (some pictures if we can find). So should we do it cause like it would make it more better? [[User:Lupin fan1|'Burritos are...']]([[User talk:Lupin fan1|'EVIL!!! KILL THEM!!!']]) 23:15, September 29, 2011 (UTC) oh oh oh, and like if it has another version of the book cover, should we put that too. Like for the HP books or stuff. Like on this page. ->> Over here. ^ Oh and that was from meh: Lupin, aka meh. [[User:Lupin fan1|'Burritos are...']]([[User talk:Lupin fan1|'EVIL!!! KILL THEM!!!']]) 23:21, September 29, 2011 (UTC) mkay but i am on other wikia as well. [[User:Lupin fan1|'Burritos are...']]([[User talk:Lupin fan1|'EVIL!!! KILL THEM!!!']]) 21:57, September 30, 2011 (UTC) oh hi. and I like to fix one thing then start on another one. Sorry if it bugged you. [[User:Lupin fan1|'Burritos are...']]([[User talk:Lupin fan1|'EVIL!!! KILL THEM!!!']]) 17:42, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I will rule the world! (random comment) ok soooo chat? [[User:Lupin fan1|'Burritos are...']]([[User talk:Lupin fan1|'EVIL!!! KILL THEM!!!']]) 17:45, October 2, 2011 (UTC) kk. [[User:Lupin fan1|'Burritos are...']]([[User talk:Lupin fan1|'EVIL!!! KILL THEM!!!']]) 18:44, October 2, 2011 (UTC) hi speedy are you on??? 21:53, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Wikan Hello, Speedy. I don't know if you know this, but a user named Wikan has been using profanity (on chat, your blog post, and my talk page), and he has been harrassing me because I don't like Yu-gi-oh! If he makes any more unnecissary and inappropriate edits (which are also unneeded; it's obvious he's not gonna actually contribute and help this wiki out by mainspace edits), then I suggest you block him. He already called this wiki stupid and he doesn't like it. He really doesn't belong here. Sorry to bug you about this, just thought I'd give you a heads-up on this idiot. Thankies! ;D [[User:Larkflight|''Lar']][[User:Blackfur|'kie']] Larkie! 20:16, October 4, 2011 (UTC) How come I'm not a chat mod anymore?! Did I do something wrong? Sorry. [[User:Larkflight|''Lar']][[User:Blackfur|'kie']] Larkie! 21:12, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, it's fine. I completely understand :D. Do they have to be mainspace edits? [[User:Larkflight|''Lar']][[User:Blackfur|'kie']] Larkie! 21:24, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Ello Speedy! I za saw you on. How come Larkie isn't a chat moddy any more??? [[User:Lupin fan1|'Burritos are...]]([[User talk:Lupin fan1|'''EVIL!!! KILL THEM!!!]]) 21:27, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ohh ok. i have like 146 edits. There is no way i can get to 400 in like a few weeks. so: Is my friend Speedy wanting to chat with me on this wiki's chat??? [[User:Lupin fan1|'Burritos are...']]([[User talk:Lupin fan1|'EVIL!!! KILL THEM!!!']]) 21:32, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I can think of another book series.The Magic Tree House Series. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 23:21, October 4, 2011 (UTC) IT WORKS! :D [[User:Lupin fan1|'Burritos are...']]([[User talk:Lupin fan1|'EVIL!!! KILL THEM!!!']]) 22:22, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Bleh Hello, Speedy, but am I allowed to upload a photo for my word bubble? I don't even know if I'm allowed to have one here. Sorry, just wanted to check with you first. I really don't wanna upload an unneeded photo on this awesome wiki :D [[User:Larkflight|''Lar']][[User:Blackfur|'kie']] Larkie! 21:11, October 8, 2011 (UTC) are you doing pages about countries now because there is a u.k page.shurtagal 09:36, October 9, 2011 (UTC) i've decided i don't want to quit books wiki but i'm not going to be on here as much as before. so i'm back editing here again.shurtagal 16:02, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I can't; I'm banned. :/ [[User:Larkflight|''Lar']][[User:Blackfur|'kie']] Larkie! 21:34, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you!!! now if you would, GIMME YOUR CANDY!!! xD *Holds out empty trick or teat bag* PLEASE??? [[User:Lupin fan1|'Happy Halloween!!!']]([[User talk:Lupin fan1|'NOW GIMME YOUR CANDY!!!']]) 21:50, October 11, 2011 (UTC) speedy, can we try and do the HP pages like this one ?[[User:Lupin fan1|'Happy Halloween!!!']]([[User talk:Lupin fan1|'NOW GIMME YOUR CANDY!!!']]) 22:01, October 11, 2011 (UTC) AWESOME CANDYEHHH! [[User:Lupin fan1|'Happy Halloween!!!']]([[User talk:Lupin fan1|'NOW GIMME YOUR CANDY!!!']]) 22:02, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Days, whatever Okay, so you know how you're making a page for each day? Well, wouldn't it be more appropriate to make a page for each month? Am I making any sense? [[User:Larkflight|''Lar']][[User:Blackfur|'kie']] Larkie! 00:42, October 12, 2011 (UTC) My computer is going wonko so don't mind if i just leave. [[User:Lupin fan1|'Happy Halloween!!!]]([[User talk:Lupin fan1|'''NOW GIMME YOUR CANDY!!!]]) 21:39, October 12, 2011 (UTC) hi speedy.you on right now? [[User:Lupin fan1|'Happy Halloween!!!']]([[User talk:Lupin fan1|'NOW GIMME YOUR CANDY!!!']]) 17:00, October 14, 2011 (UTC) CANDYEHHHH! :D [[User:Lupin fan1|'Happy Halloween!!!']]([[User talk:Lupin fan1|'NOW GIMME YOUR CANDY!!!']]) 17:23, October 14, 2011 (UTC) oknes/ re: TY THANKS SO MUCH SPEEDY! :D [[User:Lupin fan1|'Happy Halloween!!!']]([[User talk:Lupin fan1|'NOW GIMME YOUR CANDY!!!']]) 17:36, October 14, 2011 (UTC) hehe funny, [[User:Lupin fan1|'Happy Halloween!!!']]([[User talk:Lupin fan1|'NOW GIMME YOUR CANDY!!!']]) 17:43, October 14, 2011 (UTC) kk. wb. :D [[User:Lupin fan1|'Happy Halloween!!!']]([[User talk:Lupin fan1|'NOW GIMME YOUR CANDY!!!']]) 17:55, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Are you on books wiki at the moment.shurtagal 16:19, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Please don't be gone for long.... Tehee77 07:45, October 29, 2011 (UTC)Tehee77 Whoa! Awesome speedy!!! :D good work! :D :D :D oh and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! (i don't know if you celebrete it but oh well. :D) Lupin fan1: The Weird (and the Awesome) 21:19, October 31, 2011 (UTC) oh and I made a new siggeh. LOOK!!! --> Merry Christmas!!!(Wait... It is Halloween...) 21:20, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I can make you a sigge like mine if you want. :) and I got an idea about the random blog comments. WANNA HEAR IT??? Merry Christmas!!!(Wait... It is Halloween...) 21:26, October 31, 2011 (UTC) mkay. Oh and on this other wiki I go on, The Warrior Cats Clan Roleplay Wiki, this dude named Aaron Phillplipson is stalker on us!!! O___________O Merry Christmas!!!(Wait... It is Halloween...) 21:33, October 31, 2011 (UTC) kk good luck!!! and if you ever need a random, scary, or just plain weird sigge, you know where to find me. (IF YOU DON'T THEN MESSAGE ME! :D) Merry Christmas!!!(Wait... It is Halloween...) 21:38, October 31, 2011 (UTC) re: Cool! xD and I shall be a awesome werewolf, not a nice one. xD Merry Christmas!!!(Wait... It is Halloween...) 21:15, November 2, 2011 (UTC) mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmkay! oh and have you ever watched the X-men movies??? Merry Christmas!!!(Wait... It is Halloween...) 21:20, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure i'll take one. :) My banana... D:(You killed him... YOU MURDERER!!!) 22:51, November 6, 2011 (UTC) yes they are. xD My banana... D:(You killed him... YOU MURDERER!!!) 22:54, November 6, 2011 (UTC) red color, black background and dotted??? igtg bye!!! My banana... D:(You killed him... YOU MURDERER!!!) 22:59, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Why have you closed comments to all my blogs? You are discriminating me! I'll have to take this to Community Central. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 19:57, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Conflict? You've blocked me! Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 20:04, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I can't comment on any of my blogs... Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 20:06, November 11, 2011 (UTC) We're weren't leaving you out. So how do I un check mark? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 20:08, November 11, 2011 (UTC) No way! You're the best! Thanks, by the way. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 10:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC) blog read... speedy, read my newest blog please, then you will understand. Bye for now. That's ok. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder is coming - 31/10/11 10:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) are you on right now speedy? My banana... D:(You killed him... YOU MURDERER!!!) 20:35, November 13, 2011 (UTC) i am going to leave soon xD. My banana... D:(You killed him... YOU MURDERER!!!) 21:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC) helphelphelp Hgsanti 23:21, November 13, 2011 (UTC)hgsanti i was wondering where we will meeet 2morrow?Hgsanti 01:55, November 14, 2011 (UTC) hgsanti Ok thx new wiki Hey speedy, I made a new wiki. Wanna join? It is a RP about dragons. http://dragonsroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/ Thats link. [[User:Lupin fan1|'I am a dragon!!!']] [[User talk:Lupin fan1|'Hear my awesome roar!']]ROAR! 17:31, November 21, 2011 (UTC) well thats ok. [[User:Lupin fan1|'I am a dragon!!!']] [[User talk:Lupin fan1|'Hear my awesome roar!']]ROAR! 21:13, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Speedy, I saw that you only have like one admin and one chat moderater. Would it be too much trouble making ME an admin, or at least some time in the future? BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 02:21, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I noticed. I don't really care for being an admin. I just thought you needed some extra help. :) BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 18:47, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Bleh. Imma bored BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 18:50, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Idk. It's just fun to type! Bleh bleh bleh! XD BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 18:53, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry. That was really random. Oh....I have to tell something. But you have to delete it right after you read it. BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 18:54, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok. BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 18:57, November 26, 2011 (UTC) my computer isn't letting me send any messages on chat. idk. BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 19:01, November 26, 2011 (UTC) i see. BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 19:05, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Erm, Speedy? Why have you turned off blog commenting? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Blog On! 16:48, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Can you turn them back on please? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Blog On! 08:01, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Can I ask you something? Hey, can I ask you something? On Larkflight's user page on the Jackie Wiki, she said she's gonna die, bu tshe didn't say why. Can u tell me? BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 03:09, December 17, 2011 (UTC) i kinda remember her telling me that too :( BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 16:11, December 17, 2011 (UTC) she won't because of the things i told her, but thanks. you're a good friend. :) BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 16:18, December 17, 2011 (UTC) LARKFLIGHT'S BROTHER JUST TOLD ME SHE HAS CANCER!!!!!!!!! BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 16:22, December 17, 2011 (UTC) WHY WOULD HE LIE ABOUT THE GIRL I'M IN LOVE WITH HAVING CANCER?!?!?!?!?! BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 16:24, December 17, 2011 (UTC) he could be. but if he is, can u ban him forever? BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 16:27, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 16:30, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ........he's not lying. :( BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 16:35, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ..........bye. I'm leaving wikia forever. BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 16:38, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I had to go do something. But why should I stay? BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 17:00, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ...........you're right. I don't know what I was thinking. BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 17:11, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Can we talk about something else now? :/ BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 17:26, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I can't. "Chat is temporarily unavailable while wiki is in read-only mode." BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 17:42, December 17, 2011 (UTC) hey speedy BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 01:06, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Erm.. This wiki has gotten really strange now. shurtagal 17:35, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Please ban Yukari again she is mean and tells us we should kill ourselves. and no one likes herHgsanti. Whats Light, Fluffy, And Sits in a Cubicle? Well it beats me 02:01, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hgsanti Question Is this wiki about books or is everyone just RPing.shurtagal 17:50, March 26, 2012 (UTC)